


Peices of the Past

by Lucky4168



Series: Pieces of Nothing [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4168/pseuds/Lucky4168
Summary: Kay thinks about their childhood, if it could really be called that.
Series: Pieces of Nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945480
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Kay starred up at the ceiling of their room, decorated with glow-in-the-dark stickers of deep sea creatures and sea jellies. The overly long sleeves of their blue hoodie covering their claws, and a darker blue skirt to match. Kay had a plastic twisting toy in their mouth, and was using it like a chew toy. They knew it was bad for their teeth, but it didn’t matter when they could just grow new ones.

‘We never would have been allowed these sorts of things back at the lab’, Kay thought, drifting off into memories once again.

~~~~

_ “Is that it? The creature you’ve been trying to create this whole time, Doctor?” _

_ “Why yes it is! How could you tell? Was it due to the creature’s strange pelt and limbs?” _

_ “No, the label on the tank says  _ Key-14 _. You  _ are _ naming these creatures  _ Keys _ aren’t you?” _

_ “Yes of course! They’re going to help me unlock the next step of human evolution! I just have to perfect the serum first. This one, as you can see, is a failure.” _

_ “Hm. What about your other projects?” _

_ “Well you see…” _

_ The creature stopped listening. The white coated humans weren’t talking about it anymore, so it didn’t care. But a label on it’s tank? It hadn’t known that. Huh. It couldn’t quite look and see for itself, there was a barrier between it and the outside. _

_ “Hello?” _

_ It chirped in surprise, someone was addressing it directly! None of the white coated humans ever did that! Where was the voice coming from? It swam up further in it’s tank, looking for the source of the voice. _

_ “I’m down here!” _

_ It looked down to the floor, and nearly missed the see-through human sitting next to their tank. It swam back down to see the human better. It had so many questions for them! Like, why were they see-through while other humans weren’t? _

_ “I can feel your confusion from out here, you wanna know why I’m translucent, don’t you?” _

_ It didn’t know what translucent meant, but it was probably the same as see-through. So it nodded its head yes, whiskers dragging in the tank liquid a bit. _

_ “It’s ‘cause I’m dead. I’m a ghost now.” _

_ A ghost? What was a ghost? And what was dead? What did those words mean? _

_ “You know what alive means, right?” _

_ It nodded. It did know what alive was, because it was alive. _

_ “Well, dead is the opposite of alive. When you stop being alive, you die. And I think that when you die, you become a ghost. But I’m not sure, since I haven’t seen any other ghosts yet.” _

_ Ghosts were dead-alive humans then! Weird. They still didn’t quite get what dead meant, but it wasn’t that important. _

_ “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kayla, I don’t have a last name anymore, and you’re my younger sibling I think. Which is strange, since I didn’t have a younger sibling before. So this’ll be a learning experience for the both of us!” _

_ It chirped again, from some emotion that felt like air on their fur. That was a good emotion. It liked it. _

_ “You need a name too, and Key-14 just ain’t gonna cut it. Hmmm… I’m gonna call you Kay! It’s got the same amount of letters as Key, but it sounds kinda like my name! Plus it's gender-neutral, and you don’t have a gender. So your name is Kay!” _

_ “Welcome to the world! I hope you enjoy your time here, even though not all of it is great…” _

~~~~

How did Kay manage to forget their big sister? And why did she hide from them? Kay thought they’d talked about that when the two of them first accepted the housing offer. They rolled over onto their side, facing the galaxy-painted wall.

“Doesn’t matter anymore, I ‘spose… Just glad I finally remembered her…” they mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Kayla poked her head through the door to tell her sibling that Laney had brought supper, but found Kay to be fast asleep in bed. Good, the kid needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Hey Kay! It’s October now! Wanna know what that means?” a small voice rang out in the empty room. _

_ Kay, as it had been named a few tests prior, startled in their tank, disturbing the biofluid - that's what the Whitecoats called it - that was keeping it suspended. It let out a questioning trill, because no, it didn’t know what it being October meant. It also didn’t know what October was, but Kayla would surely tell it. _

_ “October means Halloween! And Halloween means candy and costumes and fun with friends! Or at least, the memories or imaginings of doing those things”, she told it, drooping a bit towards the end, remembering that neither of them could participate in those activities. _

_ Kay wasn’t sure what ‘candy’ was or what ‘costumes’ were, but Kayla made those things sound very good, so Kay wanted to try them. It just didn't know how to ask for those things, since it still couldn’t speak the human language very well yet. The Whitecoats were teaching it, but it didn’t have a good grasp on it yet. It did know more words though! _

_ “Want that!” was how it responded instead, which wasn’t great, but it hadn’t really existed for very long yet. _

_ “I can’t get you those things here, Kay. I’m not supposed to exist anymore, remember?” _

_ “Not exist? Then how here?” _

_ “Well I’m not  _ supposed _ to exist, even though I still do. There’s a difference.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ It heard a sound of footsteps drawing near the door, and watched as Kayla vanished with a short and cut off gasp. Two Whitecoats entered through the doorway, holding something it didn’t recognize. The Whitecoats put the new thing into the tank next to Kay’s, before calling it a near success. _

_ “I think the Doctor would be proud of how far their experiment has come with this new one!” _

_ “ _ Key-15 _ will be this one’s registration, correct?” _

_ “Yep, should have this whole song and dance down to a form of art by the time the Doctor thinks all of these are perfect.” _

_ “Hm.” _

_ Kay turned to look into the next tank, where the new thing was, and saw eyes not unlike its own. A new sibling. A younger sibling. _

~~~~

Kay jerked awake at the sound of their alarm, it was 06:30 and time to wake up, they knew that. But maybe they just wanted to drift in memories a little bit longer...


End file.
